


Surprise, Surprise!

by mytsukkishine



Series: MAFIA AU no one asked for [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Belly button peircing, Kei is kinky af, M/M, Mafia AU, Multi, Nipple Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: Kei surprised all of his lovers with piercings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> second time in writing BokuAkaKuroTsuki agaaaain.  
> I hope you will enjoy this! <3  
> I received lots and lots of love for this series :3
> 
> excuse wrong grammars and stuff.

“Tetsu~ Keiji~” Kei called out happily, causing the two to look up from what they were doing. Akaashi was reading a book while Kuroo was talking to Aone about someone Kei doesn’t care about.

The blond has Bokuto in his hold, holding onto his arm tightly while the other complained about how he must go to their headquarters and reprimand some of their men not doing a great job in cleaning bloody messes.

“Aone, can you leave for a while?”

“Moonshine, we are kind of in an impo—”

“Now.” Kei smiled sweetly at the right-hand man and Aone knows that smile very well. He bowed deeply to Kuroo before walking away, closing the door behind him. Kuroo was frowning as he looked at Kei, “Kei.” But the blond wasn’t affected towards the dark tone. Akaashi, who was watching the whole scene, closed his book, his attention now on their youngest lover.

Bokuto was pouting on the sides, ready to go out but too scared to disobey Kei.

Of course, Kei comes first before anything.

“I have something to tell you.”

“Better make this fast and important.”

“Tetsu, Tetsu, Tetsu…” Kei sauntered sexily towards the fuming man, wrapping his arms around his neck as he kissed his lips. “Calm the fuck down and listen,” Turning back towards the other two, he ushered Bokuto stand next to Kuroo, who complied, sitting down on the desk, arms crossed over his chest and ready to listen to whatever their youngest have in mind.

Akaashi was already there, arms around the blond’s waist, kissing his neck tenderly. “What do you want, baby?”

“I have a gift for all of you,” The way the blond was grinning is unpredictable, whether this is something diabolic or insane, they’re ready for whatever crazy antics this blondie has in store for them. Kuroo sat down on his chair, looking at Kei lazily. “Time is ticking, angel face.”

“Okay, okay. Since all of you are fucking busy, might as well show this fast and leave.” Kei reached up and touched Bokuto’s face, the pout was still there and Kei kissed it. “Don’t regret it.”

Kei untangled himself from Akaashi’s arms, the other walking up to Bokuto as the youngest stood by the door again. “Remember the time I went out with Saeko-neesan?”

“She’s a crazy bitch,”

“Hell yeah,” Kei grinned, removing the jacket he was wearing. “Where are you getting at?” Bokuto asked, Akaashi between his legs, hugging him but his attention was on Kei. All of their attention was on Kei.

Kuroo remained quiet, sitting on the chair, legs crossed and waiting for the bond to continue.

“Well,” Kei smirked, biting his lips before lifting up his shirt.

“HOLY FUCK,” Bokuto shouted, eyes wide as he looked at Kei. Akaashi was also surprised but then a seductive smile etched his face. He licked his lips, glancing at the silver piercing on Kei’s belly button.

Kei was grinning at them, he licked his fingers, tongue swirling his digits and coating a handful of saliva before he trailed it down, circling the piercing gently, and letting out small puffs of air that echoed throughout the room.

“I wanna touch!” Bokuto whined but Kuroo stopped him, sharp eyes piercing through Kei that he can’t help but shiver. “He’s not done yet,” Bokuto pouts, feeling his lower region stirring and with Akaashi’s presence near him wasn’t helping at all.

“Ah… Kou…” He moaned, rolling the small ball before inserting his finger inside. “Fuck…” Bokuto groaned, retorts in nipping Akaashi’s neck to distract himself from tackling Kei and fuck him raw.

Kei now trails his wet fingers up, and up. He grinned, pulling his shirt up by his free hand and bringing the cloth to his mouth to bite it. He was grinning, total enjoying the stunned expressions his lovers were having. Well, Kuroo was stoic but Kei can feel he’s excited.

The rest on his right nipple, a mixed color gemmed nipple ring, a complete contrast to his pink nipple. It looks beautiful and eatable, in his lovers' mind.

“Fucking hell,” Bokuto breathed in, pushing Akaashi gently as he briskly walks toward the blond. He pushed Kei on the door, kneeling down before taking in the belly button piercing in his mouth. “Mmm…” Kei was still biting on his shirt to keep it up. Eyes scanning Bokuto’s face before looking up to see Akaashi smiling, removing his vest.

Kuroo was still seated, watching the show in front of him and it makes Kei turned on so much. “Naughty Kei…” Bokuto grinned, tongue darting out and dipping it in, his arm reaching up to play with the pierced nipple.

The blond was squirming, knees shaking as he pants, wanting to moan out loud. His fingers tangled in Bokuto’s hair, holding for dear life. “Now, now Bo…” Kuroo finally spoke and it made Kei look up.

Akaashi was sitting on the desk, shirtless, and facing Kuroo with his legs wide open. Kuroo was seated lazily on the chair as he called them out, “You need to share that naughty thing to us,”

“With pleasure…”

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorry because I haven't written smut for a while so i don't know how to continue this.  
> honestly, i'm scared of what you all think about this fic because it's been a freaking while! a loooong while since i've written a NSFW-ish.   
> so comment your thoughts? :D


End file.
